oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakuto
; | residence = | alias = | epithet = Foolish Risk Taker (愚か冒険取り手, Oroka Bōken Torite) | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = | height = 185 cm; 6'1" | birth = June 20th | age = 22 }} Bakuto is the of the Azure Pirates. He is the sixth member of the crew and the fifth to join. Prior to joining the crew, he worked on a casino boat named the Lucky Egg where he aided its owner in scamming patrons with his cheating methods. While he helped the casino earn millions of dollars, he hated his work as he was forced to remain only because of a gambling debt. Also, a life of conning contradicted his true desire of helping others. Having went to medical school before getting expelled for running a gambling ring on campus, Bakuto hopes to become a . Because of his unique weapons, a collection of modified , and his tendency to accept odds that are not in his favor with enthusiasm, he has come to be known as the Foolish Risk Taker (愚か冒険取り手, Oroka Bōken Torite). Appearance Bakuto is a tall fair-skinned man with a concealed lean build. He has a strong facial structure as evidenced by his definite jawline and a nose of moderate length but thin width. The shape of Bakuto's face is inverted triangular and his forehead is hidden beneath his messy ear-length blonde hair which is of a thin texture. Bakuto takes great pride in his appearance and makes sure to stay consistently well groomed. As the crew's doctor and a hopeful surgeon, he takes great care to make sure that he himself doesn't get sick nor does he transmit any germs to anyone under his care. Therefore, while the style of his hair may be a bit unkempt, it is remarkably clean as Bakuto washes it excessively. Likewise, Bakuto's skin is rarely stained by blemish a he takes commendable care of it. His relaxed eyes are of a deep brown and are of a slanted shape. Combined with his dashing smile, Bakuto's stare gives him a mischievous air. With the cheap cologne he wears added into the mix, he emits a distinctive scent. As much as he prefers to keep clean, it is no surprise that Bakuto maintains a professional style of dress. He dons a white long-sleeved button up with a high collar. A black bow tie sits proudly at his chest's center while a black vest covers a bulk of his white shirt. He has multiple pockets on his vest - a small one on the left side of his chest and a larger one on the right side of his stomach - which he uses to store his dice. His dress pants and shoes correspond to his vest and are black also. Around his waist is a brown leather belt with a gold buckle. Bakuto makes it a point to never allow his outfit to dirty as he states a person's clothes to be a prime carrier of germs. His outfit is also rarely seen wrinkled as that irritates him too. Preventing his hands from potentially coming into contact with gers, he also has a pair of black gloves that he wears frequently. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Tekko Surprise Dice Powers and Abilities Martial Arts Relationships Azure Pirates Quotes Major Battles Trivia *His name means "gambler" in Japanese. *According to the author, if Bakuto were from a place in the real world it would be . *According to the author, if Bakuto were an animal it would be a . Category:Azure Pirates Category:Characters Category:South Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon User